Grodisflare
Grodisflare is an Armored Wyvern, as well as a member of the Cult of Ustream serving under Lord X-Giga-X. Appearance Normal The crimson-scaled Grodisflare stands at 42 feet in length on four legs rather than the standard two for wyverns. His purple eyes show his natural aggression. His back, wings and head are covered by a thick layer of mithril plates, which act as armor against attacks. He wears large, rock-like bracelets around his frontal feet. His hind feet are colored a brownish-black and have a worn-out appearance, giving the appearance that he is wearing boots. On his back is a large, black Z, a marking placed by his former familiar, a dracoimperist simply known as "Z". Advanced Form In his advanced form, Grodisflare continues to stand on his four leg is much bigger, having a lenght of 55 feet. Silver plates cover most of his body, providing a new layer of protection for the armored wyvern. A more notable feature of his form is that Grodisflare has four additional heads, showing off his hydra blood. From right to left: *The first head is neon yellow, having sparks of electricity occasionally coming off of it. Its eyes are colored black *The second head is a dark blue with a large fin running down the back of it. While its eyes are normal shut, it has been known to have blue eyes. *The neck of the center head is covered by a thick layer of stone. A series of spikes of various types of gemstones runs down the back of its head and neck. Its eyes are purple, having the same agressed look as Grodisflare in his normal form. *The fourth head is made of magma. It is covered by a thick layer of volcanic rock, having a few holes running along the neck, and two on the sides of the head which expose its neon green eyes. *The last head is light blue with thick layers of ice covering the head and bottom half of the neck. Personality Grodisflare generally has an aggression to him, as is the nature of his species. He particularly hates it when people mock his intelligence when, despite his fragmented speech pattern, he is actually a rather intelligent dragon. Although, given the fact that he has hydra blood running through him, his aggression actually could be a lot worse. Allies Fighting Style Grodisflare focuses on distancing himself from his opponents, and thus attacks them from a safe distance. Should he find himself at close range, he will attempt to use his tail to try to get the foe away from him. Powers *'Geoimpery': Grodisflare has the ability to manipulate earth. He can perform basic techniques such as control large boulders and shoot spikes and pillars from the ground. Although, he has shown to be able to recover damage to the ground by closing up large rips and removing evidence of craters. This provides evidence that he can perform the reverse, and thus be able to create craters and trenches. *'Telekinesis': Grodisflare has the ability to move observable matter using his mind. He doesn't really use this ability often, though. Abilities Selective Digestion/Magic Stomach: Grodisflare has the ability to store objects in his stomach, and keep them from being digested in the stomach acids. This allows him to store various objects in his stomach. He normal stores his Stone of Advancing, weapons, and other important tools in his stomach. Most people have referred to this as his "magic stomach", while Lord X-Giga-X refers to it as Grodisflare's "selective-digestion", as Grodisflare has active control of what to digest and what not to digest. Equipment *'Stone of Advancing': A golden, stone-like scale used to temporarily transform Grodisflare into his advanced form. He frequently carries this in his stomach. Strengths and Immunities As an Armored Wyvern, most of Grodisflare's body is covered by a thick layer of mithril plates. Thus, he has a natural, relatively strong defense against attacks. Weaknesses and Fears As an Armored Wyvern, Grodisflare is a rather slow dragon. His slow movement makes it difficult for him to avoid some attacks directed at him. Relationships Grodisflare has been with Lord X-Giga-X since accidentally becoming linked to the dracoimperist, soon becoming his best friend. He shows no signs of wanting to leave him, and fully accepted one day becoming his familiar. Grodisflare acts as somewhat of a superior to the other members of Lord X-Giga-X's team (being ranked under Lord X-Giga-X, of course). Grodisflare seems to be okay with most of the members of the cult. History Quotes *N/A Trivia *Even though Grodisflare came from Earth with Lord X-Giga-X, he was actually born on Euthora. *Grodisflare literally does not remember anything before having arrived on Earth. Category: Members Category: Dragons